


let me hold you close

by moondust6



Series: this home we've built [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Hyungwonho is slightly present, M/M, Monsta X ensemble - Freeform, OT7, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pining, Showki is there but Showhyuk is endgame, all in era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust6/pseuds/moondust6
Summary: Hyunwoo wants to claim Minhyuk, the only omega in their team who hasn't been given a bite from any of the alphas. The only issue is, Hyunwoo can't distinguish between the way Minhyuk shows affection towards him and the way he naturally behaves with the rest of the group, especially with their beloved Joohoney. Fortunately, Kihyun is there to give papa Hyunwoo just the push that he needs to pursue the group's mood maker.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: this home we've built [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943458
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a ship that I absolutely adore but just not sure if I can pull off right :( But here goes! This is going to start out with a T rating but I'm definitely planning on making the final chapter an E rating, just a heads up. This honestly turned out much longer than I originally planned which was just going to be straight porn. But then feels got involved and here we are.
> 
> Many thanks to Mystik for helping me with some of the details for this fic!
> 
> This takes place during the All In era. Minhyuk killed it and Hyunwoo was definitely thirsting for him.

“What’s on your mind?”

Kihyun’s question catches Hyunwoo off guard, making his heart jump a little since he’s been fairly certain the omega was already sound asleep against his bare chest.

“Ah, you’re still awake,” Hyunwoo states the obvious in an attempt to dodge the question. He hopes that Kihyun can’t feel how fast his heart is beating beneath his skin, mildly regretting his preference for sleeping shirtless.

“Kinda hard to sleep when you’re thinking so loud.” 

After a long stretch of silence hangs between them, Kihyun sighs inwardly then leans up onto his elbow to gaze down at Hyunwoo. The older fixes his eyes somewhere in the darkness of their bedroom ceiling, wondering if the younger can read what little expression he naturally wears on his exterior.

“What’s up, hyung?”

“Ah, it’s just,” Hyunwoo decides to start, humming in thought as he reaches for the right words. “I’m worried about Minhyukkie.”

Kihyun cocks his head to the side before asking, “Why? Did something happen?” His second question follows with a low tone of blooming concern.

“No, nothing’s happened,” Hyunwoo shakes his head, addressing that part first to not scare the vocalist.

“Minhyukkie,” Hyunwoo continues slowly. “He still hasn’t been claimed yet and we’ve already debuted for a year. Our schedules and public appearances are only growing and I can’t help but worry that something might happen at a fan sign or a concert or just whenever we’re not all together. You never know what can happen with an overzealous alpha around. And with that mouth of his, it’s probably only a matter of time until it gets him into some real trouble.”

Kihyun makes a soft sound of affirmation and Hyunwoo can’t quiet shake off the feeling that it means more than just a silent understanding.

“Have you talked to him about giving him your bite?”

There’s an air of exasperaetdness in Kihyun’s tone that makes Hyunwoo ponder why he sounds so frustrated. Jealousy, perhaps? Kihyun does have Hyunwoo’s bite as a primary claim, after all. It lives proud and evident in the shape of Hyunwoo’s teeth, healed into a pretty, circular scar on the left side of Kihyun’s neck. Monbebes exploded into a frenzy of hearts and congratulations online when Kihyun was seen in public with it for the first time, wearing a purposely low-cut top prepared by his stylist.

If Hyunwoo claims Minhyuk, it would be a primary claim, too.

Kihyun has never had to share Hyunwoo with the other two omegas. Hyungwon has Hoseok and by some miracle, was able to keep the emotional alpha from claiming him until after their debut, much to the relief of their staff. Changkyun is still a bit too young for claims.

And Minhyuk…

There’s always been the open secret that Minhyuk favors the intimate company of their beloved beta the most. Hyunwoo has always been supportive of their closeness, sometimes even envious of their unbreakable bond.

“You know he only wants to be a pair with Jooheonnie,” is all Hyunwoo can say. 

“That’s not what I asked, hyung.”

Hyunwoo feels his face heat up at Kihyun’s insistence and has to swallow a nervous lump in his throat before he can answer properly without his voice cracking embarrassingly. 

“I haven’t—But!” He says quickly to cut Kihyun off when he sees him opening his mouth, ready give him a lecture. Hyunwoo sits up and adjusts his pillow to lean against the headboard, knowing he probably won’t be able to go back to sleep until they’ve resolved this conversation. “It doesn’t have to be mine. Hoseok or Changkyunnie can also. Just so that he’s safe.”

“Hyung,” Kihyun stops him with a knowing tone. Kihyun heaves himself up as well, leaning his back against the headboard next to Hyunwoo. “You don’t have to hide it from me. I see the way you’ve been looking at him lately.”

Well, so much for Hyunwoo living up to his name as a human robot.

What Kihyun says is painfully true. Hyunwoo can’t quite understand why his stomach does summersaults whenever Minhyuk is around him. Minhyuk touches easily, gives out hugs and cuddles so freely like candy during Halloween. His skinship towards the alpha shouldn’t be anything different than all the times he playfully harasses the other members. So it makes no sense why the tiniest brushes of their bodies against each other makes Hyunwoo want to hold Minhyuk close and safe and never let go.

Hyunwoo remembers last week when they had been getting their hair and makeup done for the MV shoot. Remembers how much Minhyuk looks like snow with his pure white hair and fair skin. Remembers the lovely smile on his lips when he wasn’t acting and joking with the members and staff on set. Remembers when he was acting, his convincing pained expressions were equally as lovely.

Had Minhyuk always been so beautiful and he just didn’t notice until now? 

In their dressing room, Hyunwoo caught a glimpse of the Minhyuk’s neck when he took off his shirt, planes of flawless skin making the alpha’s mouth water. Hyunwoo had to forced himself to look down at the uninteresting lock screen on his phone instead. The thought of his teeth breaking through Minhyuk’s unmarked neck is far too enticing, maybe a even a little dangerous.

He’s the pack’s leader. He can’t risk doing something irreversible only to satisfied his own lustful urges. He needs to consider Minhyuk’s needs and wants and he’s certain both point to Jooheon. He also needs to be considerate of Kihyun as his omega, too. If he acted selfishly on his own, the consequences of his actions will no doubt affect the entire group.

“Are you mad, Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo asks instead, nervously tapping the blanket covering his knees and taking small, shy glances at Kihyun out of the corner of his eyes.

Kihyun gives him a curious look, entirely confused. “Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Well I thought… I just thought that you wouldn’t want to share my claim.”

“Hyung!” Kihyun exclaims, looking scandalized and punches him on the shoulder without any intent to hurt. Then he laughs in that lovely, low voice of his, but not too loud since it’s the middle of the night. “I’m not jealous if that’s what you’re trying to say. We’re a pack.”

“Your face and voice kind of say otherwise,” Hyunwoo mumbles more to himself than Kihyun which earns him another light tap on his bicep.

“Well, I _am_ frustrated,” Kihyun says, more firmly this time.

To that, Hyunwoo can’t help but turn to him with confusion scrunched up on his face. Kihyun sighs outwardly and heavy this time.

“I’m _frustrated_ that you can’t just tell Minhyuk. Or at least talk to him about it. Instead, you’re making heart eyes at him across the room and I swear I can’t tell sometimes if you’re daydreaming about eating lunch or eating Minhyuk out.”

“Ki—!” Hyunwoo yelps at the lewd accusation.

“You know I’m right,” Kihyun says and sits up a little straighter with a smug smirk on his pretty lips, eyebrows wagging.

Hyunwoo doesn’t know how to respond so he opts for slinging an arm over Kihyun’s shoulder and pulls him close. Kihyun instinctively rests his head into the crock of Hyunwoo’s neck, nuzzling his cute, little nose against his exposed skin.

“Do I make it that obvious that I want to claim him?”

“Hmm,” Kihyun hums in false pondering. “Like I said, lately you look more longingly at him than you do at food and that’s saying something for you, Son Hyunwoo.”

“I don’t want to do anything if he’s not receptive of it, though,” Hyunwoo insists, ignoring Kihyun’s tease about his love for food.

“That’s true. But if you’re afraid that he won’t return your feelings, I don’t think you need to.”

“How can you be so sure?” Hyunwoo starts to wonder if there’s something that Kihyun is hiding from him.

“Let’s just say,” Kihyun trails with every intent to tease his alpha some more. “If you and Jooheonnie happen to switch rooms for a night or two, no one in this house will be surprised.”

“Ah,” Hyunwoo chuckles, suddenly feeling shy again. His cheeks feel too warm for his liking. “It’s hard to not to notice how handsome he is when he’s been glowing so brightly. I think this is selfish but I rather Minhyuk be claimed by someone from our pack than anyone outside. He’ll always be safe with us.”

Kihyun gives him a soft peck on the cheek before he’s snuggling back under the covers.

“Just talk to him, hyung,” Kihyun says between a sleepy yawn. “I think you’ll be surprised.”

* * *

Today is the last rehearsal before their live stage tomorrow evening.

Hyunwoo stretches his legs as he sits flat on the lacquered stage in his sweatpants and plain black T-shirt. In front of him, Minhyuk is doing some standing stretches, bending himself in half as he presses his palms against the stage floor beside either side of his feet. Hyunwoo wonders why he had to go and wear the loosest fitting tank top he owns paired with an old, worn down pair of shorts. The thin material of shorts are doing a rather good job showing off the round mounds of his toned ass—

Hyunwoo looks away, coughing as he repositions himself into a criss-cross manner of sitting and starts to stretch his arms. He turns to the side stage, pretends that the technical staff and engineers are doing something much more interesting with all the equipment at the side stage. He’s so fixated that he doesn’t hear the squeaking of sneakers coming his way.

“Hyung.”

Damn. Hyunwoo looks up to the source of that lovely, sweet yet husky voice. Minhyuk is standing there, grinning at him with a twinkle in his eyes that means he wants something.

“Can you help me with this one part in the next choreography? I feel like I’m always a beat or two off.”

“Y—yeah,” Hyunwoo nods and moves to get up when Minhyuk reaches out and hauls him up by his hands. The simple gesture gives him tingles.

They go over the choreography, Hyunwoo dances the moves first then does the counts out loud for Minhyuk to copy. Hyunwoo does notice that he is off just a tad from his counts so he tries to give him a couple of tips on how to move.

When Hyunwoo counts again for Minhyuk he hits the majority of the moves until he shuffles his feet a bit too fast, right before the spin transition and flails his arms like a flopping fish.

“Hey! Careful!” Hyunwoo reaches out immediately and has both his hands on Minhyuk’s hips, pulling him against his hard chest before he can fall.

“Shit—!” Minhyuk exclaims out of surprise but ends up bursting into his adorable laughter at his own blunder. “Good thing I have my big, strong leader here, haha! I would have just eaten it.”

Not sure if he’s imagined it, but Minhyuk seem to press himself even closer into Hyunwoo’s space, his shoulder blades flush with Hyunwoo’s pectorals, never minding the sweat drenched T-shirt and tank top separating their skins. Minhyuk’s leaning back as he laughs, the back of his head resting on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, unmarked neck skin completely exposed.

Hyunwoo feels his ears heat up but is composed enough to say, “It’s okay. That last part, make sure to have both your feet on the ground before the spin. You have a beat right before so you don’t need to rush into it. Just remember your balance.” 

Without thinking, Hyunwoo presses his nose against Minhyuk’s neck, not quite nuzzling, just grazing the cool, damp skin trembling from the omega’s laughing fit.

Why on earth does Minhyuk smell so fucking good? Beneath the musky sweat, Hyunwoo can smell his uniquely sweet, flowery scent clear as day. It’s definitely different than Kihyun’s woody, spicy scent but no less arousing.

“That’s tickles, hyung!”

Minhyuk laughter grows even harder and he slaps at Hyunwoo’s hands to get him to let go.

“S—Sorry,” Hyunwoo apologizes and starts to laugh too, nervousness laced between his low chuckles.

“Let me try again!” Minhyuk announces when he’s out of Hyunwoo’s grasp. He positions himself on one of the markers on the stage. “Count for me again, hyung.”

Hyunwoo shakes himself out of the daze and does as he’s asked. It takes a couple of runs but eventually, Minhyuk sticks the turn and spin. They share a cheer and a high five before the directors are calling for them to line up so they can do the choreography with music.

As they get into position, Hyunwoo notices Kihyun giving him a smirk, as if to tell him that he’s proud of him.

* * *

The live performance is a success and Minhyuk doesn’t miss a single beat. When the music fades and Monbebes’ cheers erupt in the studio, Hyunwoo sees Minhyuk twist his head back to give him a smile brighter than the stage lights.

* * *

For all their hard work during the live stage, their manager takes them and some of the main staff to dinner at a cosy restaurant in the heart of the city. It’s already crowded with fairly loud, drunk salarymen and university students so the addition of seven hungry, rowdy guys pumped on adrenaline from their performance isn’t going to be too disruptive to the public.

Hyunwoo and his pack are escorted by a waiter to a table in the corner, probably at the behest of their manager. The members automatically file into their normal seating arrangement. Changkyun and Hyungwon slide in on either side of the table, with Hoseok finding his spot next to Hyungwon. When Jooheon makes to sit down next to Changkyun, Kihyun grabs him by the elbow.

“You never sit next to me, Jooheonnie!” Kihyun complains and manuvers him to the chair next to Hoseok instead before promptly seating himself next to the rapper at the end of the table, completing that side.

“Ah okay okay,” Jooheon says easily, already happily flipping through the menu and nudging Hoseok in the ribs. “Hyung, will you share the chicken stone pot with me?”

None of the members think anything of the slightly fabricated seating arrangement but Hyunwoo and Kihyun quickly exchange looks, Hyunwoo’s is one of wide-eye panic and Kihyun’s knowing and encouraging. Their moment ends abruptly when Minhyuk pushes pass Hyunwoo to sit down next to Changkyun, pulling the youngest into a headlock hug for no particular reason.

When their food is spread across the table, the pack is quiet for about a couple of minutes, happy to scarf up the savory foods. Normally, mealtime is when Hyunwoo’s mind is the calmest. But tonight, he can’t quite fully appreciate the complex flavors, his thoughts clouded by the sweet smell of a certain omega slurping up noodles next to him. He’s much more interested in imagining what Minhyuk tastes like. 

“Maknae, maknae,” Minhyuk says after swallowing a mouthful of noodles. He plops a nice, juicy piece of grilled beef onto Changkyun’s rice bowl. “Biggest piece for you since you did so well today.”

Changkyun makes a cute little noise of gratitude for both the praise and the food as he shovels rice and meat into his mouth.

Across the table, Kihyun feeds Jooheon a spoon full of egg soup and the rapper returns the favor by feeding his hyung a piece of grilled chicken after he dips it sauce. Hoseok is mumbling something to Hyungwon and stroking his hair as the lanky vocalist rests his head on the other alpha’s shoulder, his bowl of rice only half eaten. Hyunwoo figures Hoseok is just trying to get Hyungwon to finish his food.

Hyunwoo’s thoughts are interrupted when he feels someone’s shoe tapping at his ankle beneath the table. He looks up from his bowl of noodles to face Kihyun nudging his chin towards Minhyuk. Hyunwoo isn’t sure what he wants so he casts him a set of confused eyes only for Kihyun to roll his own. The younger moves his right hand over to his left hip, tapping exaggeratedly, continuing to nod his head in Minhyuk’s direction.

Finally taking the hint, Hyunwoo begins to feel silly, like he’s in middle school again and doesn’t know how to at act around omegas so he needs his friends to give him flirting advice. He swallows the noodles and snakes his arm behind Minhyuk to hold him around the waist.

“Mm? Oh hi, hyung,” Minhyuk says absentmindedly when Hyunwoo’s hand is resting on his hipbone, half of his body pressed against Hyunwoo’s.

The omega doesn’t seem to make anything of the touch, just reaches for another piece of kimchi. He leans his head against Hyunwoo’s chest as he chews and the alpha blushes hard.

Hyunwoo tries to munch on some kimchi as well, hoping the sounds of his chewing can drown out the thumping of his heart because Minhyuk is way too close to it right now.

Then Minhyuk lifts his head off Hyunwoo’s chest and slings an arm around the alpha’s shoulder, nudging his lips against his ear. “Thank you for your help yesterday.”

“Ah, yeah,” Hyunwoo replies a bit dumbly. “You basically had it even without me helping.”

“Mm, no way,” Minhyuk disagrees, dropping his chopsticks onto the table. Now both his arms free to surround Hyunwoo, locking him in a tight hug. “You helped loads, Mr. Best Leader Ever. I love you!”

Hyunwoo can’t help but smile then uses his free hand to rub along the length of Minhyuk’s forearm. “I love you too.”

He wants to keep breathing in Minhyuk’s scent but the moment he’s about to lean his nose into the puff of snow white hair, Minhyuk releases him and picks up his chopsticks again with one hand and his cup of cola in the other. Within a second, he’s back to picking at the remaining side dishes with one hand and rubbing Changkyun’s bare thigh with the other.

All his previous insecurities and doubts rush back. As if the moment they shared during rehearsal didn’t happen.

Hyunwoo looks to Kihyun, giving him a shrug to try and tell him, See? We all do this shit all the time.

They all do this to each other all the time. They’re touch each other, hug each other, and kiss each other all the time. Tell each other they love each other. They do it in front of their staff. In font of the cameras sometimes, even.They do it in front of Monbebes!

It’s nothing special.

As dinner wraps up, there’s a lonely piece of pork on the plate and Hyunwoo has been eyeing it for a while, just hoping his younger members will be too full for it. He see Minhyuk’s chopsticks hover in its direction but makes a U-turn for a piece of radish instead. Hyunwoo picks up the pork piece, dips it into the chill paste sauce, and wraps it in a sesame leaf.

“Minhyuk-ah,” he says.

When the omega turns towards him, Hyunwoo airplanes the wrap towards Minhyuk’s lip with a soft “ahh” to coax Minhyuk to open his mouth.

“Om!” Minhyuk munches loudly and mumbles a happy “thank you, appa!” with his mouth full of food.

His adorableness tugs directly at Hyunwoo’s heart. But Hyunwoo tries not to think of it too much because the whole group shares food all the time. They feed each other all the time. They eat off each other’s utensils, drink off each other’s straws, even bite off food that the others have bitten previously.

It’s really nothing special.

Still, he rather likes it when Minhyuk calls him appa.


	2. The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a bit longer than I thought but I finally finished it today. This chapter is a bit sappy but there's lots of dialogue which I hope gives more insight into the dynamics and norms regarding this ABO universe. My favorite part was writing the omegas' banter lol. Hope you enjoy~
> 
> This is unbeta'ed so feel free to let me know of any mistakes that I can fix.
> 
> Also, happy birthday to the most precious winter bear, Kim Taehyung <3 Shoutout to all the Monbebe who are also ARMY :)

“What’s wrong, hyung?”

Minhyuk is a little startled because Jooheon’s back is facing him and he wasn’t expecting to hear him speak at this hour of the night.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“I can practically hear your thoughts right now,” Jooheon says and rolls around to face Minhyuk, both of them laying like mirrors images on their sides, hands tucked beneath their respective pillows, legs slightly bent on at the knees. “Plus, I noticed you were sighing more than usually today during the meet and greet recording.”

“Was I?” Minhyuk asks, trying to feign ignorance. “No idea what you’re talking about. I thought I killed it as MC today, though. As always.”

The jest earns him a light slap on the hip from the young rapper. “Really, what’s on your mind?”

Minhyuk regrets looking directly into Jooheon’s eyes because he’s pulling that puppy-dog look that never fails to tug on every string in existence inside of Minhyuk’s heart. Normally, he would just laugh and wave it off, put on a smile and tell a couple of smart witted one-liners because it usually lets him get away without spilling anything. But here, in the confines of their shared bedroom, where he shares more than just a bed and blankets with Jooheon, he decides that since Jooheon has already called him out on it, there’s no real reason to hide it. Jooheon is the last person in the world who he ever wants to lie to anyways.

“It’s Hyunwoo-hyung.”

“What about him? Is he okay?”

“No, he’s fine,” Minhyuk says quickly to dispel any worry from the beta. “More than fine. I’ve just been noticing that he does weird things around me. Things… that I normally only see him do with Kihyun.”

“Like?”

“He’s more touchy and grabby than normal. The other day when we were leaving the TV station, he tugged on my arm to get me to walk in front of him. And I almost lost my balance!”

Jooheon snorts out a laugh at that part and Minhyuk hits him on the shoulder. “He caught you though! I saw. Hyunwoo-hyung would never let you fall. But I think he was just trying to get you away from the crowds. They were kind of close.”

“Yeah, but it was so unnecessary. The press weren’t that close to where I was walking. Kihyun needs that more than I do. He’s actually small and can get lost easily in crowds! And then yesterday at M-wave, I feel like he stared at me a lot.”

“Stared?”

“Yeah, like… when we’re in the changing rooms getting ready, or even here at home. I get this feeling that he’s looking at my neck and wondering why I still don’t have a bite like Kihyun and Hyungwon. I can practically feel it on my skin.”

Jooheon doesn’t answer at first. Instead, he snakes his hand beneath their pillows to find Minhyuk’s and squeezes lightly.

“Do you want one?”

It’s such a simple, forward question, but it makes Minhyuk chest suddenly feel tight and hot. Minhyuk searches Jooheon’s face for any signs of distrust or hurt. He’s never wanted anyone other than his adorable Honey-joo . Then why did Hyunwoo suddenly smell so damn good to him lately? His scent is stronger, woodier, and more masculine than the rest of the members and it always catches Minhyuk off guard. It makes Minhyuk yearn for his hyung in ways he’s never had before. And if he doesn’t do something about it soon he thinks he’s going to go crazy.

“I have you,” Minhyuk finally says, brushing a few stray locks of hair that had fallen across Jooheon’s eyes.

“I can’t give you a bite though, hyung,” Jooheon says and he gives him a rare, serious look that shows that he can see right through Minhyuk’s attempt at deflection. “I can’t give you the protection of a claim. They put us into groups for a reason, remember? Idols group are supposed to be the poster children for how pack compatibility is supposed to work in our society.”

“I don’t care,” Minhyuk shakes his head stubbornly. “You’re mine and I’m yours. That’s not going to change. Never.”

Jooheon gives him a fond smile and a light kiss on the forehead before he replies. “It won’t. I promise. But we’re also a part of this pack. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to have Hyunwoo-hyung or Hoseok-hyung give you their bite. You know, to keep you safe from other alphas? I can only imagine it will make all of us even closer as a pack. Remember how we all felt when the others first become pairs?”

His words hit Minhyuk right in the gut, knowing that he’s right. But Minhyuk lets out a tiny laugh at a small realization. “You didn’t include Changkyunnie in that list.”

“Eh,” Jooheon sighs with an unconcerned shrug. “I think he’s still a little too young to be throwing his bite at anyone. Give him a couple of years, maybe.”

The remark makes Minhyuk laugh lightly but he doesn’t tell Jooheon that as an omega, he’s starting to smell the muskiness of pure alpha peering through the undertones of their maknae’s natural, youthful scent. It’s sweet and light right now, nowhere near as strong and intoxicating as Hyunwoo’s or even Hoseok’s. Yet, there’s no mistaking the change in scent is a sign of their youngest starting to grow up.

“Go back to sleep,” Minhyuk says and shifts until he’s comfortable, his back to Jooheon. “We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Hm,” Jooheon hums and drapes his body over Minhyuk to kiss him tenderly on the temple. “At least think about what I said, yeah?”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer right away. He ponders in silence until Jooheon shakes him on the shoulder and peppers kisses against his neck until it tickles and he’s giggling, “Okay, okay! I’ll think about. Now go to sleep.”

Seemingly satisfied, Jooheon then retreats to his side of the bed and plops his head against his pillow. Though he doesn’t say it out loud, Minhyuk knows, now that’s he’s brought his suspicions to life, it’ll be next to impossible for him to not think about Hyunwoo as _his_ alpha.

* * *

Minhyuk doesn’t quite remember when it all started. When his curiosity begins to feel like pin pricks beneath his skin whenever Hyunwoo is nearby. When his heartbeats decide to follow a new tempo several times faster than normal whenever Hyunwoo catches his gaze. Or when his inner omega starts yearning for Hyunwoo’s touch almost every minute of the day as if the seven of them don’t already spend most of their time together as a pack.

All of it isn’t so much a blur of moments as much as it’s a flash reel of certain distinct memories that play on repeat in his mind.

On schedule-free week nights, when they decide to watch movies all huddled together in their living room, Hyunwoo chooses the most interesting seats. Apparently sitting on the crevice where the two cushions meet on the couch, with half his rock-hard butt cheek slipping onto Minhyuk’s seat is more comfortable than the perfectly vacant cushion right next to him. Since Hoseok has freed up a seat by pulling Hyungwon onto his lap.

The length of their thighs contact for the duration of the movie. Hyunwoo’s arm which is initially slung over the back of the couch somehow ends up draped over Minhyuk’s shoulders by the time the credits roll.

In the dressing rooms, he never fails to catch Hyunwoo turning away quickly with a guilty look that’s basically hard evidence that he had been staring just moments before. Minhyuk finds that look a bit adorable and just wants to pinch his leader’s cheeks until his frown disappears. If Hyunwoo isn’t surveying him from across the room when Minhyuk is trapped in the salon chair by his stylist, the elder is usually somewhere within his reach. Usually watching some cooking videos on his phone with one hand and playing idly with Minhyuk’s fingers with the other.

Minhyuk is used to watching Kihyun monopolize Hyunwoo’s attention whenever they’re on standby, waiting around and messing around until their staff ushers them off to their next appointment. But he won’t complain if he can get away with a couple more hugs and some extra time in Hyunwoo’s warm lap.

Dinners are usually the strangest. Minhyuk starts to make note of Hyunwoo giving him larger and larger pieces of food that he normally vacuums up without a word or second thought. Hyunwoo’s love for food knows no bounds so for their alpha leader to give Minhyuk more of his share is completely bizarre.

When the memories start to overfill in his chest until they start boiling over, making Minhyuk restless and vibrating with the urge to just spill every drop of his feelings out, that’s when it finally clicks.

One night, in the van full of snoring idols on their way home from a packed schedule, Minhyuk peers at Hyunwoo, watching the night lights illuminate that handsomely, sculpted face.

Minhyuk stares, thoughts starting to drift and contemplate on Jooheon’s words from weeks ago. He knows he’s been stubbornly pushing the obvious away for some time now. And that he would be lying to himself if he says that he didn’t want to be claimed by Hyunwoo.

* * *

It’s late Sunday morning when Jooheon finally stirs out of his sleep, moaning and sighing deep into his pillow after turning over to face Minhyuk. The vocalist hasn’t slept much and probably won’t be able to fall back asleep anymore. So the next best thing for him to do is shimmy across the last bit of mattress between them and nuzzle his face into the young rapper’s chest.

“Jooheonnie,” Minhyuk says and plays with the hems on Jooheon’s worn out T-shirt sleeve. “Are you awake?”

“Mmm,” is Jooheon’s only response.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said,” Minhyuk continues despite Jooheon’s apparent incoherentness.

“What would you say if I… if I told you I want Hyunwoo-hyung’s bite?”

Jooheon mumbles some intangible and Minhyuk chuckles into his chest as he feels Jooheon’s sleepy hand fumbling its way to caress his hip.

“Jooheon-ah,” Minhyuk tries again. “Did you hear what I said?” He gives him a little shake this time on the shoulder.

“Hmm, what, morning….” Jooheon finally starts to form actual words and Minhyuk gives him a couple of minutes, stroking his hair as he waits for the younger to yawn and stretch before blinking his eyes open. “…time is it?”

“Almost half past eight.”

Jooheon groans but pushes himself up against the headboards, eyes still squinting with leftover slumber. “Did you say something earlier, hyung?”

“I said…” Minhyuk crawls over to straddle his lap, hands finding their home on Jooheon’s shoulders. “I want Hyunwoo-hyung’s bite.”

He watches and waits and sees the exact moment when the words hit Jooheon fully. His expression morphs from a blank, hazy stare to a burst of wide-eye surprise before finally turning into pure excitement.

“Congratulations, hyung!” Jooheon says and kisses him so fast and hard on the mouth that it almost hurts his teeth. But they’re both laughing into the kiss and Minhyuk takes his chance to nip Jooheon’s lower lip just a bit, just the way they both like it.

Minhyuk pulls out of the kiss first to ask him, “What are you congratulating me for? Nothing’s happened!”

“ _Yet_ ,” Jooheon corrects confidently with a wink. “When are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk says, thinking. “I actually want to talk to the others first… I’ve never been with an alpha.”

“That’s not a bad idea. Especially Kihyun. He can probably give you good advice on what it’s like with hyung. What to expect. Hm, maybe some tips for when you’re in bed—“

“Stop!” Minhyuk panics and clamps his hands over the rapper’s mouth. “Let’s not talk about that.”

“Mmph!” Jooheon pushes Minhyuk’s hands away. “Why not?” He even has the audacity to wiggle his raised eyebrows suggestively. “Having sex with hyung is going to be a bit different than with me, you know.”

“I have to tell him first before we can get to that! I just need to know the best way to do it. Also... I didn't think about this at first but I need to know how Kihyun will feel.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jooheon asks, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk’s waist and pulling him into a warm hug.

Minhyuk hums in thought for a moment until a devious lightbulb goes off in his head. “Actually, yes. Can you distract Changkyun for a bit?”

Jooheon gives him a look of pure confusion while Minhyuk returns it with one full of mischief.

* * *

Minhyuk calls an emergency Omegas Only Meeting in Changkyun’s room. The three of them can hear their youngest’s crying for Jooheon through the closed door to complain about being exiled from his own bedroom.

_HYUNG! Minhyuk-hyung just highjacked my room to lock all of the omega hyungs in! Help me get it back! Wait, where are you going? Come back! Com’on hyung!_

Minhyuk sighs. “I told Jooheon to distract him.”

“How come we’re not having this meeting in _your_ room?” Kihyun asks just as they finish hearing Changkyun’s whining die down as his foot stomps chase after Jooheon upstairs. He’s taken the desk chair, sitting backwards in it with his arms and chin propped up on top of the headrest.

“We’re not going to hear the end of it from Kyunnie for a while,” Hyungwon warns, flipping ideally through his phone while leaning his back against the foot of the bed from his spot on the floor. “And he’s probably going to whine to Hoseok too. Actually, not ‘we’. I mean _you_.”

“He’ll be fine,” Minhyuk dismisses with a wave of his hand before going back to hugging one of Changkyun’s pillows that’s he’s stolen from the youngest’s bed. He’s leans back against the drawers from where he’s sitting on the floor across from Hyungwon. “Now, you two need to give me answers.”

“About…?” Kihyun drawls with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Hyunwoo-hyung.”

Hyungwon and Kihyun both give him confused looks until Minhyuk finally sighs and mumbles, “I want to know what being claim is liked and—and how to become mates.”

Kihyun and Hyungwon both blink at him, speechless and perplexed. A beat or two of silence.

Then Kihyun explodes.

“I knew it! I _fucking_ knew it!” He almost spills himself out of the chair when he springs up from it.

Minhyuk looks taken aback while Hyungwon just looks even more lost.

“Knew what?” Hyungwon asks, head whipping back and forth between his fellow vocalists.

“You and Hyunwoo _do_ you want each other!” Kihyun practically yells, pointing straight at Minhyuk’s nose.

“What—what do you mean you _knew_? Did he say something to you?”

“Oh my—! I swear you two are so dense! Has hyung told you that he wants to claim you yet? Have _you_ told _him_?”

“Hang on. Hang ON! You _knew_? How long have you’ve known? How do you even know? I’ve only told Jooheon. And seriously, what have you told hyung?”

“Okay!” Hyungwon finally steps in and holds up both his hands. “Time out! Both of you. Let’s just slow down a bit. Minhyuk, since you called this meeting, maybe you should start. What exactly do you want to tell us about Hyunwoo?”

Minhyuk groans and lets out a defeated sigh. “Fine. I’ve only told Jooheon so far. He actually made me realize what I was feeling.”

“And that feeling is…” Hyungwon says, not pressing, just curiousness with a little encouragement.

“I—I don’t really know when it started or why. But when we were on programs for this recent comeback, all I could think about was why Hyunwoo was sneaking looks at me or how he was being extra protective whenever press or Monbebes or even other idols were close. And the more I thought about it, the more I started to notice how much he’s been touchy with me—and he’s not usually the touchy one. And it’s just the little, things you know? Before I knew it… I felt attracted to him. Did either of you feel that weird… rush or spark when you realized that you were attracted to your alphas?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun says at the same time Hyungwon hums a note of agreement.

“It’s weird,” Minhyuk goes on. “I felt it straight in my chest then in my stomach and it’s a little gross but every time hyung is around, I just… want to… run into his arms… and kiss him and… bleh! It’s weird!” He finishes with a shiver and wraps his arm around himself.

“It’s okay,” Hyungwon tries and soothes him. “It’s not gross. Hyunwoo is ridiculously handsome, it’s impossible not to feel attracted to him. Now, what do you want to do, Minhyuk-ah?”

Minhyuk hesitates for a moment, biting his lower lip in contemplation before answering with a nod which proceeds his words. “I want to become mates with Hyunwoo-hyung.”

With every word, Minhyuk finds himself sinking his face deeper and deeper into the pillow being strangled in his arms. It smells so much like Changkyun and while a part of him wishes it would smell like Hyunwoo, their alpha maknae’s scent is just as comforting.

“Alright, good,” Hyungwon says before turning to Kihyun. “Now, what were you saying before about hyung?”

“I was saying that both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are stupid.” Minhyuk lifts his head up from the pillow just to glare at him while Hyungwon is definitely biting back a laugh behind his trembling smile. Kihyun ignores both of them and continues. “You clearly want to be mates but won’t tell each other and actually make it happen.”

“How do you know that he wants me too?” Minhyuk asks, his eyes narrowing with suspicion at Kihyun.

“He told me! Well, I made him tell me. But yeah, he does want you so you guys should hurry up and do something about it.”

"Wait, does this mean you'll be okay with me and Hyunwoo becoming mates, Kihyun-ah?"

" _Yes_!" Kihyun sounds stressed as if the words coming out of his mouth isn't even Korean. "I _want_ you two to be mates! So, please just tell hyung!"

“I can’t just walk up to him and tell him that!”

“Why not?”

“Cause—wait, how did you two ask them, anyways? Starting with you.” Minhyuk points in Hyungwon’s direction. “Because you and Hoseok-hyung were a thing even before we debuted.”

“I think my case is a little different,” Hyungwon says slowly and Minhyuk can see the reminiscence in his eyes as he recalls their survival show days. “Hoseok-hyung and I had the spark almost immediately when we met at the beginning of No.Mercy… remember when we did those intro videos?”

“Yeah…” Minhyuk and Kihyun say in unison then looked towards each other before bursting out laughing.

Hyungwon joins in on the laughter when the memory clicks. “Oh yeah! You guys did yours together. I almost forgot.”

“It was so awkward at the time,” Minhyuk says, leftover giggles still lingering in his words.

“We barely knew each other,” Kihyun adds, shaking his head. “But they made us act like we were best friends.”

“Ridiculous,” Minhyuk says and turns back to Hyungwon. “Anyways, did those videos make Hoseok-hyung want to claim you or something?”

“No, no,” Hyungwon replies, waving his hand. “Well, I think the feelings started around that time, because he was insistent with the staff that we get paired up for that video during the briefing. And then… well you guys know the rest.”

“Hmm,” Minhyuk hums in thought at first. “I only felt that spark with Jooheon during pre-debut. Is is weird that I’m having feelings for Hyunwoo now?”

“It’s not weird,” Kihyun says thoughtfully. “Idol groups are tested for pack compatibility before debuts anyways. So they definitely saw pack success with the seven of us. Even if there isn’t immediate intimate attraction, they must have seen potential for the future, at least.”

“So how did you ask Hyunwoo to become your mate?”

“I pulled Hyunwoo aside after our first ‘Rush’ stage and told him that I wanted to become mates,” Kihyun says with a shrug as if it was so plain and simple.

“And he just said ‘yes’?” Minhyuk asks wide-eyed.

“Ah, well no, not exactly,” Kihyun says and huffs out a laugh. “He asked me, ‘are you sure’ a couple of times and I had to convince him that I was before he agreed to give me his bite. I think he was just being cautious because we would be each other’s firsts.”

“Did your feelings start before that comeback though?” Hyungwon asks. “I swore I could feel something between you two even before you became mates.”

“Hmm, I think it happened shortly after we debuted,” Kihyun admits. “Everyone kept making fun of us for being the mom and dad of the group but the more I thought about it, the more I actually did feel attraction for Hyunwoo. I think it was just a matter of time and we just needed to get over the awkwardness from the survival show.”

Minhyuk doesn’t respond immediately but contemplates on Kihyun’s word before a realization hits him. “Hang on… you said before that you knew. I get it if hyung told you that he wanted me but what do you mean you ‘knew’ about my feelings for him? I never told anyone but Jooheon.”

Kihyun just shrugs. “I just had a feeling, that’s all. Whenever I saw the way you looked at him or acted around him. I was in your shoes too, remember? And I guess I was right after all.”

“Wait, wait,” Minhyuk says quickly. “One more thing before I give you guys your freedom back. Um, what’s knotting like?”

Hyungwon looks to Kihyun before turning back to him and Minhyuk swears he’s turning at least three shades redder. “I’ve only bonded with Hoseok so I wouldn’t know what it’s like with Hyunwoo.”

“He’s…” Kihyun starts and blushes then chuckles a bit, as if embarrassed of what he’s about to say next. “Hyung is large but he’s gentle and considerate so it’s never hurt for me. His knot can feel uncomfortable at first but it actually feels incredible after.”

Minhyuk groans into the pillow again, feeling his face heat up at Kihyun’s description.

“So…” Kihyun pressed. “When are you gonna tell him?”

“Argh!” Minhyuk groans, his face still smooshed into the pillow. “I’m gonna tell him tomorrow.”


End file.
